<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Number One Crush by somuchlovexoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330505">My Number One Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchlovexoxo/pseuds/somuchlovexoxo'>somuchlovexoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, chrisevans, jealousjosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchlovexoxo/pseuds/somuchlovexoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh gets a little jealous over a superhero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Hart/Josh Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Number One Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
<p>Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>My Number One Crush</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Guess what's on tonight?"</p>
<p>Maya sang as she flopped down on the couch causing Josh to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>"I don't know, what?" Josh asked, no enthusiasm in his voice because he already knew the answer and didn't want to say it out loud.</p>
<p>"INFINITY WAR!"</p>
<p>Josh rolled his eyes again. What was one of his favorite universe is now ruined by Maya's new found love of it.</p>
<p>"Do you know what that means?"</p>
<p>Josh knew exactly what he meant. He would sitting next to his girlfriend as she drooled over other guys.</p>
<p>"What does it mean?" Josh grumbled, as he flip through the channels.</p>
<p>"Chris Evans with a beard!" she answered, loudly causing Josh to glare over at her. "And I don't even like guys with beards."</p>
<p>"Good to know," Josh mumbled, looking back over at the television. "I don't even understand why you find him so special. He is the boring do everything by the rule book."</p>
<p>Maya grinned at her boyfriend, "Aww, is my Boing jealous?" she teased, pinching his face.</p>
<p>Josh removed her hand, "No, I'm not jealous."</p>
<p>It was Maya's turn to roll her eyes, not being able to hide her smile or satisfaction her Boing was jealous, "Oh don't be jealous. Captain America is just some hunk who saves the world."</p>
<p>Josh found himself glaring at his girlfriend again, "Only you would describe another guy as a hunk to your boyfriend."</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, I use the word hunk to describe my hubby," she said, taking his hand into her hand.</p>
<p>"You're married?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because last time I check I haven't gotten down on one knee yet."</p>
<p>"Well, duh, because you're not my husband. You're looking at Mrs. Maya Evans. It's sound good doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"So, what does Mr. Evans think about you having a boyfriend and what we did last night?" Josh smirked.</p>
<p>"He doesn't mind. He knows I get lonely."</p>
<p>Josh shook his head, not being able to hold back his chuckle. "You're too much sometimes."</p>
<p>"Yeah but you like it," she grinned, changing her position to lay her legs across him. "And so does Chris," she added.</p>
<p>Josh sighed, "Whatever."</p>
<p>"You don't like competition."</p>
<p>Josh frowned, "He's not compe-"</p>
<p>"Shhh, it's starting," she said, sitting up and grabbing the remote to turn the volume up.</p>
<p>Josh folded arms, propping his feet up on the coffee table, losing all interested in the movie until Maya's squeal at Captain America.</p>
<p>"It's not even that cool of an entrance," Josh muttered.</p>
<p>"Whatever. He has the best one! Coming in from the shadows, the music, the beard," she exclaimed, not being able to hide her excitement. "You just have something against him."</p>
<p>"No. You're just obsess with him for no reason."</p>
<p>"Stop pouting like a four year old."</p>
<p>"I'm not pouting like a four year old."</p>
<p>"Really," Maya raised an eyebrow taking in his folded arms across his chest and pout on his face, before a huge smile came to her face. "You don't like the idea of me having a crush on someone else besides you."</p>
<p>Josh looked over at Maya before looking back at the television. He could feel her eyes on him causing him to shrug his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Aww, Boing, you'll always be my number one crush," she told him, kissing his cheek and getting a smile out of him.</p>
<p>"Am I?"</p>
<p>Maya nodded, laughing, "Of course, you are. You're my Boing. The man who owns my heart."</p>
<p>"Good," Josh smiled, taking her hand into his as the two got back comfortable to watch the movie before Josh spoke again.</p>
<p>"Now," he sighed. "Can you divorce Mr. Evans so you can become Mrs. Maya Matthews?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>This started off as originally a filler for "Coming Home". I couldn't make it work or fit it in anywhere so I made it this little cheesy one shot. I know it's not the best but I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me a review telling me if I should write more cheesy one shots like this and if you have any request please leave them below!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>